


Love Me Like You Do

by chaircat



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Credence is adorable, Fluff, M/M, Size Difference, The fluffiest fluff, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat
Summary: Graves pleasures his boy. Credence wants to return the favor, but gets a (not so) little surprise.





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> There’s been so much smutty smut, I felt we needed a change of scenery.
> 
> So now we have fluffy smut! So fluffy. The fluffiest.
> 
> Unbeta’d. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Credence moaned as he was pressed back against the couch. He lifted himself to his elbows and looked down his body at the man between his legs.

Graves smirked as he mouthed at the clothed hardness below him. The boy bit his lip to stay quiet. He tsked and replaced his mouth with a hand, rubbing firmly.

“Come on, love. Let me hear those sweet sounds.” Credence released his kiss swollen lip, letting out a soft moan. Graves smiled. “That’s it.”

Turning his attention back to the task at hand, he unfastened the trousers before him. Credence lifted his hips so he could pull them down his thighs. He took the newly freed erection in hand, easily wrapping his fingers around it. Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on the head, tongue flicking out to taste the slit. Credence exhaled shakily. Graves placed wet kisses along the shaft before taking the head into his mouth. Credence fell back against the couch, hands clenching in the cushions. Graves noticed and took those hands, placing them in his hair. Credence hesitated for a moment, then tightened his fingers in the soft strands. Graves hummed his approval, sending sparks of pleasure through the boy’s body.

Soon Credence was thrusting into the older man’s mouth, come shooting down his throat. Graves sucked him through it before pulling back, placing a final kiss on the shiny head. Credence pulled him up gently by the hair, pressing their lips together as he caught his breath. Graves smiled against his mouth, relaxing. After a while, he pushed himself to his feet.

“Dinner?” he called as he turned to head into the kitchen. Before he could take a step, he felt a tug on his pant leg. Credence sat up on the couch, pulling the other man closer.

“You didn’t…” he looked off to the side nervously. Graves smiled, running a hand through the boy’s hair.

“It’s alright. Tonight was about you.” Credence shook his head, looking up at him determinedly.

“I want to make you feel good.” Graves’ mouth went dry. The boy had no idea how irresistible he was. He smiled down at him encouragingly.

“Okay,” he allowed, stepping closer. Credence nodded, steeling himself. He lifted shaking hands and fumbled at the other’s belt. Graves smiled and brushed his hands away. Credence looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. Graves removed his belt and undid his trousers, pulling himself out. Credence’ eyes widened.

Reaching out, he took the man in hand. His fingers barely reached all the way around. Graves stroked his hair soothingly. Leaning forward, he ran his lips along the large head. He licked his lips and then ran his tongue along the thick vein. Graves exhaled hard. The boy’s innocence turned him on more than anything. “That’s good,” he whispered.

Encouraged, Credence took him into his mouth, his lips spread wide. He was barely able to get past the head. He used both hands to stroke what he couldn’t reach, while he tongued and sucked on what he could. Graves groaned at the sight of his boy barely able to take him.

Already close from their earlier activities, Graves felt his orgasm building. He tugged gently on the other’s hair in warning.

“I’m gonna come,” he gasped out. Credence pulled back so just the tip was in his mouth, hands still working him quickly. Graves groaned again as he released inside that beautiful mouth.

Credence pulled back, coughing. Graves chuckled breathlessly, tucking himself away.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” Credence cleared his throat one last time before looking up at him nervously.

“Was I…okay?” Graves smiled, pulling him into a deep kiss.

“You were perfect,” he murmured against his lips. Credence pulled back a bit.

“You’re huge.” Credence grinned sheepishly as Graves barked out a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the fluffiest thing you’ll ever get out of me.
> 
> Oh hey, have you seen Colin Farrell naked?
> 
> If you haven’t, Google it.
> 
> But leave a comment first! :D


End file.
